


The Meaning of Love

by Turianne



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Physical Abuse, Post-Game, Spoilers, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turianne/pseuds/Turianne
Summary: [This story takes place after the game but it will mention scenes from the game, if you do not wish for spoilers - don't read.Also, Gavin will be abusive - if you do not want to experience that; please, do not read.]The world accepted them, but Gavin had not. You didn't want to end your friendship because of your boyfriend; but every time you spoke to it, things would not go unpunished.





	The Meaning of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Abuse is not a joke, and I do not approve of it only because I am writing about it. This story is only for entertainment and nothing else. Please, if you are sensitive to this subject DO **NOT** READ.

You walked down the hallway of the police department carrying a cup holder in one hand and a box of doughnuts on the other. Your date with Gavin had gone incredibly well last night, and you had decided to buy him coffee today. It was ridiculous how much Gavin would change in front of you. You had seen him go off on at least every person in the department, but he had more respect towards females; especially you. He turned into a bundle of nervousness around you yet still managed to somehow keep his cool. The relationship between you both had started about a week ago. He had invited you out for drinks and he was careful to not to let himself or you drink much, but you had still gotten tipsy that night. He drove you home safely, and he had told you he noticed he held feelings for you after he had gone off on you just like his other colleagues. He told you it made him feel wrong, as if your eyes had changed something within him at that moment. And the way he had shown you he was sorry for yelling at you, was that he simply bought you many small things. Some were cheap, others were expensive despite the size. Some were teddy bears, others were jewelry.

You walked into the break room, setting down the box of doughnuts on a table and the coffee holder. You were lucky to avoid anyone that came in earlier than you due to the doughnuts coming from the “best” doughnut store in town. They were Gavin's favorite, and it had been several months since he had last had any kind of doughnuts since he was always picky and disgusted by the ones that were brought daily. You took your coffee cup into your hands, feeling the warmth of it spread through your icy hands.

It wasn't long that you got a message from Gavin stating that he had just arrived to the department. You replied simply, telling him to see you in the break room. Knowing that Gavin would take time to get here, you stood up from your chair; taking your coffee cup with you. You checked the time on your phone, knowing that everyone else would arrive in ten minutes. As you walked out of the break room, you were surprised to see the familiar Android that sat across Lieutenant Anderson's desk.

The Android stared at the screen of his computer, looking through files of his recent investigations. You were partners with Gavin, so you did not actually know anything about Connor. You had no idea how Gavin developed such hatred towards Androids in general, but you knew that the new laws that treated them equally to humans meant nothing to him. It had taken you a while to realize you were staring at Connor, and as if on cue; he had made his umber eyes meet yours over the terminal. You saw him deliver you a smile with the slightest curve on the corner of his lips. He tilted his head slightly in curiosity before he spoke, “May I assist you in something, Detective [Last Name]?”

“Oh, no,” you blurted out, wondering if you spoke too loudly in the silent environment. “I was just wondering about something.” Each word came out your mouth hesitantly, hoping that Connor did not notice your nervousness towards him since this had been the very first time you both spoke to each other.

It was not surprising that Connor knew your last name. Hearing the rumors of how easily he cracked cases, you were sure that knowing your name was as easy as counting to three but you wondered when had he had the time to know it? Or could he simply scan your face for a background? What if he could scan your nervousness? Honestly, you were curious. You knew Gavin would be bothered, but he was outside. You had time.

“What about?” You heard Connor ask before you saw him tilt his head the other way.

You stared at him for a moment, surprised that he didn't mind keeping the conversation alive. “I was wondering about you, actually,” you tried to make everything sound as normal as possible. Not only was this your first time talking to Connor, but it was also the first time you had ever spoken with an Android. You had always thought they only spoke little and had no interest in conversations. “I have seen you around and I have heard about you, but I never spoke to you.”

Connor's LED shone yellow for a moment before it returned to blue. He then straightened his head and spoke confidently. “Since we are not partners and work in different cases, there is a higher chance for you to not be able to speak with me.”

Your lips curved upward before you let a light chuckle out. You saw his light turn yellow one more, but this time he blinked a few times before returning a smile. He seemed adorable.

“You're right,” you said before taking a sip of your coffee, enjoying the mild warmth of it now. You then walked towards Lieutenant Anderson's desk, planning down your coffee cup and plopping down on his chair. The Android's eyes had followed your every movement and were now staring at you. “Do you mind if I learn more about you, Connor?”

“No, go ahead,” he said before he turned fully to face you before letting the corner of his lips curl up once more. “We only have five minutes before everyone else arrives. I'll have to focus on the cases at that time.”

“Right, I'll—”

“[Name], what the hell are you doing?” A familiar voice boomed through the silent environment. Both you and Connor turned quickly to look towards the source of the voice, realizing it was Gavin.

“I'm just getting to know a colleague,” you stated.

The glare Gavin was giving you was intense before he broke into laughter. The laugh was ominous and it sent chills down your spine. Perhaps you shouldn't have been curious. “A colleague is someone like Chris, [Name],” he then pointed at Connor. “That fucking thing is nothing but a plastic doll waiting around to be ordered. Oh, but apparently, he has feelings now.”

You stared wide-eyed at Gavin. It had been a while since Gavin had shown any kind of annoyance towards someone due to him paying more attention towards you, but the aggression now made you feel as if everything he did was only to create an illusion.

“I'm sorry that you still feel hatred towards Androids, Detective Reed,” Connor began. “Perhaps it is best if we both do not stand in each other's ways.”

“Yeah, you do that, tin can. And keep your distance from [Name],” Gavin looked at you, somewhat glaring. “[Name] let's go.”

“Gavin, calm down—”

“Get a move on, [Name]!”

You stared at Gavin in disbelief. It had been the first time in weeks that he had raised his voice at you. You let out a sigh, looking at Connor for a moment who was also looking at you. It was weird looking at someone who showed little to no emotion, despite him being more human than before. You stood up from Anderson's chair and took your coffee before making your way back to the break room.

Gavin had gone inside the break room right after you. He sat across from you, taking the other coffee cup that was meant for him. There was a long silence between you both, and you honestly did not want to speak with him at the moment. You slid the box of doughnuts towards your lover silently, not wanting to make eye contact with him. him.

“Babe,” you heard him speak after he let go of a sigh through his nose. “You know that I hate those plastic things;  _ especially _ this one. It's only a matter of time that they will replace every one of us with them. This one is special. It believes it's better than everyone else here, that we aren't good at  _ our  _ job. You shouldn't talk to it.”

You looked up at him, and he started down at you. He shouldn't have to worry about Androids anymore, but he acted as if there were no laws prohibiting abuse and discrimination towards Androids. Even so, what bothered you the most was that he had the audacity to tell you to not talk to Connor as if he was in control. You could talk to whomever you wanted to, it wasn't his choice to decide.

“Gavin, if I was to be partnered up with Connor for an investigation, what would happen then? Would I have to stay away even so?”

Gavin laughed loudly. He leaned back on his chair and continued to laugh before putting a hand on his stomach. “[Name], you're funny. You act as if that'll ever happen.”

“It could,” you looked down at your hands as you fiddled with them before mumbling. “I heard Lieutenant Anderson was ready to retire…”

“That old fuck,” Gavin mumbled under his breath before taking a sip of his coffee. “Hopefully they send that thing back to CyberLife. We were doing better without it.”

You stayed quiet before you sighed. You stood from your seat and made your way out the break room. As you walked towards your desk, you could feel Connor's eyes on you. You were right, his chocolate eyes were on you and they weren't planning on looking away soon.

He could notice the sadness in your eyes and something inside him knew that it was because of Detective Gavin Reed. Connor knew Reed was not the best person to be around since he was not only punched by Reed, but also pointed a gun at. Twice. Connor felt as if Detective Reed was not capable of doing any harm to you. He could tell Gavin's emotions would drastically change when he was around you. Gavin became more calm and he yelled less to his colleagues, but today was as if he hadn't changed from before. As if the old Gavin was back, and he didn't care about hurting anyone's feelings.

Connor looked back at the screen containing investigation files and decided to leave you alone in order to not cause anymore problems. It was too early for conflict and everyone else was already arriving. He only hoped Hank was one of the early people to arrive so they could work on their last case together.


End file.
